The invention relates to a greenhouse with a cultivation gutter. Such greenhouses comprise a roof structure supported by supporting columns. Within the greenhouse cultivation gutters are positioned that extend parallel to each other and between which an aisle is defined. A number of cultivation gutters is attached along the supporting columns, as a result of which at the location of said cultivation gutters a large aisle is defined on one longitudinal side, whereas on the other longitudinal side the aisle is too narrow for for instance work trolleys.
It is an object of the invention to improve on this.
It is an object of the invention to provide a greenhouse in which incident daylight is used welt.